This invention relates to techniques to detect network anomalies.
Networks allow computers to communicate with each other whether via a public network, e.g., the Internet or private networks. For instance, many enterprises have internal networks (intranets) to handle communication throughout the enterprise. Hosts on these networks can generally have access to both public and private networks.
Managing these networks is increasingly costly, while the business cost of network problems becomes increasingly high. Managing an enterprise network involves a number of inter-related activities including establishing a topology, establishing policies for the network and monitoring network performance. Another task for managing a network is detecting and dealing with security violations, such as denial of service attacks, worm propagation and so forth.